


Ineffable Wedding Rings

by Elwyst



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwyst/pseuds/Elwyst
Summary: Commission for GayDemonicDisaster for their hilarious and adorable fic Roomba of Doom! When Crowley and Aziraphale get married it takes a little help from their friends for the day to go right. Here are the rings they use.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Ineffable Wedding Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roomba of Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066155) by [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster). 



> Drawn with micron, pitt and a touch of gel pen, colored with alcohol markers.


End file.
